Segmentation and targeting of users is usually done based on demographic information (e.g., age, household size, income level, rent or own, etc.) associated with the user, information about the user's property (e.g., the size of the property, the type of fuels used, thermostat set points, etc.), or the location of the user. This information can be used to guess how users consume electricity, select personalized content based on that guess, and provide the personalized content to the user.